The pain of betrayal
by Ero-hime
Summary: Our friendship meant nothing to you. Only the collars did, isn't it?


Feeling his heart pounding in his chest, James Palentir knocked on the door softly with his knuckle. After half a minute, no one had yet opened the door, as always. He was wasting his time, and yet he kept coming.

How long do I have to wait, Abdel? When will you forgive me?

"Go away. He doesn't want to see you."

That ratty old fortune teller was there behind him, glaring at him as if he was scum. Palentir Inc. reputation had never been too high anyway, but now after Ahmed's disappearance and all the rumours that followed, it was lower than ever.

"I won't give up easily, it's not my style" he said to the old woman "I have something to say and I won't leave until he listens to me."

"In fact, if you had some decency and principles, you and your company would leave Egypt and return to where you came from. You'll only bring misfortune to us if you keep getting involved in matters that concern only to the Egyptian people."

"Do you want us to take care of her, sir James?" said one of the bodyguards.

"That won't be necessary" James replied.

It was things like those why they were not welcome, but James was used to the glares of contempt from the locals. They wouldn't touch him, but he suspected the reason behind that was the fear reprisals they might receive from the powerful company. Palentir was his stigma an protection at the same time. Before he had time to answer to the fortune teller, Abdel opened the door. For a split second he felt happy, but then that feeling vanished when he felt he was still determined to keep hating him. Maybe forever.

"Five minutes Palentir. I give you five minutes to say what you have to say. Then leave andnever come back near my house."

James agreed, telling his minions to stay outside while he went into the boy's humble abode.

"I just wanted to let you know it saddens me deeply that you're blaming me for my father's actions. I have no idea what he's done with him. I don't know where he's gone. You have to believe me."

"I never blamed you, Palentir. You still don't understand what the problem is? I told you a secret and you revealed it!"

"You're free to believe me, my friend. I would have never told anyone your secret, I don't know how he found out."

"Of course. No one else knew about the necklace and suddenly I tell you and next day he knows it. What an amazing coincidence."

"Abdel ... If I could do something to earn your trust again ... I'll do anything. Whatever you ask me."

"Bring my father back."

"That is something that escapes my control. I cannot go there to where your father is. I do not have that power. Not yet."

"Then find a way."

"I will, I promise, just give me a little more time. Abdel, I know what you're going through. I am ashamed to be my own father who is causing you so much pain, he is impulsive and stubborn. But even as his son I am not in position to challenge him or stop him. I limited myself to offer him my opinion, to tell him what he was doing was wrong but he ignored me. I just... I just want to keep our friendship. It's important to me, and won't hear me say that about many people."

Abdel didn't answer. James and he had been good friends since he arrived there, hardly able to speak the language. They had shared many conversations, many secrets, many helicopter rides where both could disconnect from the stress of the everyday life, they both looked forward to it every Saturday. Until that day. Howard Palentir was looking for the necklaces, his mother Fatima, advised by Madame Helena had to adopt another identity in order to escape Palentir's clutches.

"James I ... I also need time. You say one thing and I see others. Not that I do not believe but I need explanations and you're not giving me any."

"I wish I could give them to you. I'm the one who least understand what happened" he said, wishing with all his might to make up with the only person who had not treated him like a stuck up posh airhead in that place.

"Maybe someday everything will be. I will ask the gods so. I just... want him back. I miss him."

"So be it. I'm going now. You are invited to an helicopter ride next Saturday. Same hour as always" James said smirking.

Abdel shook his head.

"I'm not ready for that. Not yet."

"I understand" he muttered "Farewell, Abdel."

"Until next time, James."

James left the house with a little less grief in him. At least had stopped calling Palentir. His father was the one who messed things up. He and his damn obsession to cling to the memory of someone who is already gone. How many more would suffer for it? He had already stolen so many pendants... so many people affected... but not Abdel. He never wanted to harm him.

Inside the limousin, sandwiched between his two bodiguards, he took his phone out and watched once more all the pictures and videos that he and Abdel had been taking since the beginning of their friendship. Both looked so happy that it hurt to remember that those brown eyes no longer shone with joy but with resentment. Perhaps he was also holding on to the past too, like his father.

On the facade of Abdel's house a bat flew away, disappearing into the blackness of the night.


End file.
